DRW Dead Rising 2: Case West
Dead Rising 2: Case West is an Xbox 360-exclusive DLC game that takes place after the events of Dead Rising 2, which was announced at the Tokyo Game Show by Keiji Inafune on September 15, 2010. This game features Chuck Greene and Frank West working side-by-side in a factory like setting. It was released world wide on December 27th, 2010. As taken from Capcom-Europe's announcement: "In co-op mode, Xbox LIVE Gold members will see the two protagonists delve deeper into the reasons behind the Fortune City outbreak and provide further links to the Willamette incident." The Xbox LIVE exclusive will provide an epilogue for Dead Rising 2. ''As of yet, Capcom have not announced any further DLC for the game. (MTV) Gameplay The Combo Weapons system and co-op return from ''Dead Rising 2. The photography aspect from Dead Rising also returns in Case West(Joystiq), but without PP bonuses. PP Stickers do return. New weapons and weapon combinations are also available, as well as new costumes.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzxfIKdMygY Survivors are also present, however they will not need to be taken to a Safe House, as they work in the facility and know their way around. Frank is NOT playable unless you are the client of an online game. Story The game picks up with where Chuck Greene left off in Dead Rising 2's ending A, fighting zombie TK in the bunker elevator. TK overpowers Chuck and puts him down to the ground. When it seems Chuck is about to be eaten, the elevator door opens and a man hits TK off of Chuck with a bat, saving him. The man turns out to be Frank West. Chuck thanks Frank and begins to recognize who he is. But Frank recognizes who Chuck is and what he's been accused of and is very hesitant to hear Chuck out. Chuck reiterates how Phenotrans caused the Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks and framed him for the latter. He also states that they also killed Rebecca Chang. Frank is shocked by the news, mostly about Rebecca's death. After hearing enough, Frank tells Chuck that he came to pick up Rebecca to investigate the Phenotrans Facility west of Fortune City based on a tip he was given by a source. Frank tells Chuck that he can tag along but if he finds out that Chuck had something to do with the outbreak, there could be serious consequences. Chuck reluctantly accepts and reiterates that he didn't do it. Chuck and Frank are perched on a cliff, scoping out the Phenotrans compound in the distance, stating that they're off to find the evidence to clear Chuck's name and find out whatever the source has in for them. The two break into the facility via the air vents, and make their way to the Shipping Office to contact Frank's mysterious source. After inputting codes at several workstation, the source is able to download information for Chuck and Frank, which they find in an office at the Secure Lab. While they discuss the development of Zombrex, the various people forced to be test subjects, and the lives it has cost around the world, Frank angrily throws his own supply away, but Chuck picks it up without his knowledge. Eventually, they cut the power to the facility in order to free Frank's source, who turns out to be Isabela Keyes. Frank and Isabela had parted ways following Willamette, and he is surprised to see her. Frank is angry to learn she works for Phenotrans. Isabela explained that she was captured and forced to work for Phenotrans after the incident at the Willamette Mall; in addition, all her research on creating a cure was stolen by Phenotrans. After explaining herself, however, the director of Phenotrans, Marian Mallon, reveals herself in a room above them and sends in guards to capture the trio. Isabela manages to get away, leaving Chuck to believe that she was only using them to help her escape. She returns shortly after with a gun in an attempt to free the two. However, Harjit Singh, the head of Phenotrans security, is sent to deal with the situation and promply knocks out Isabela when she attempts to escape. She throws a flash drive towards Frank containing information regarding Phenotrans's practices just before fainting and being taken to Marian. Harjit, however, steps on the flash drive and tries to kill Frank and Chuck. After they gain the upper hand, Harjit tries to regain his balance on a large glass tube containing Queens and accidentally smashes through it, resulting in being stung to death by the Queens. Frank and Chuck learn from Marian that she manage to cure herself of the zombie infection and that a cure actually exists. Phenotrans, however, refuses to release it to the general people, believing them to be not worthy. She activates the factory's self-destruct mechanism and proceeds to leave with Isabela in her arms. Chuck tries to stay behind and frantically search for the cure, but Frank convinces him to get out just in time. Back on the cliff where they started, Chuck and Frank look at the destroyed facility. Chuck ponders on the difference a cure could make to the world, but Frank says it could have been a lie, and they at least have the proof to clear Chuck's name. Frank's watch beeps, indicating his next Zombrex dose is due, but he remembers throwing it away in the facility. He looks as if he is ready to accept his fate when Chuck, having picked the Zombrex dose back up hands it over to him, reasoning that the world needs Frank West. Locations Trivia *In the Underground Tunnel, there is a reference to Left 4 Dead as "Don't startle the wi-" can be found written on the wall in blood, with a woman's cries coming from the vent below. This is a reference to the Witch, an enemy popular in the Left 4 Dead series. *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' is the only game in the Dead Rising series that does not have any victims. Gallery File:Dead Rising 2 Case West zombies.png|Zombies File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with wrench.png|Chuck with a wrench. File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with shotgun.png|Chuck with a shotgun. File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with katana.png|Chuck with a katana. File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with gun.png|Chuck with a Security Assault Rifle. File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck and Frank.png|Chuck and Frank staring down at a Phenotrans' facility. File:Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck.png|Chuck. File:CaseWest_04.jpg|Frank West's appearance in Case West. File:CaseWest 11.jpg|Frank photographing blueprints to the facility. File:CaseWest 05.jpg|Frank's camera view. File:CaseWest 03.jpg|Chuck's camera view. File:CaseWest 02.jpg|Frank and Chuck, armed. File:CaseWest 01.jpg|Chuck can also take photos with his own camera. File:Dead rising 2 case west download screen.png|Download screen, which shows free trial. References External Links *Capcom-Europe *MTV *Kotaku *Joystiq Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West